Birth of SHH
'Summary' This is how FireFox and Professor Stick come together to create Super Hero Headquarters to bring down crime 'Transcript' (Professor Stick was locking up his lab for the night.) Professor Stick: You did a fine day today old Professor. (sighs) Yup. Time to head back home. (locks the door and walks away) (Some Street Artist look around a corner waiting for Professor Stick to come closer) (A device on Professor Stick's head started beeping.) Professor Stick: Oh dear... (backs away) That sound means trouble... Street Artist 1: (comes from behind) Where you think your going quatro eyes? (Street Artist begin to surround him) Professor Stick: For your information sir! These are glasses! (notices the other Street Artists) Oh dear. Street Artist 1: Don't play smart with me nerd. You gonna give me all yo money before we beat it out of you. Professor Stick: (scoffs) You should be arrested for robbery! And I'm not giving you any money! Street Artist 1: (they all start to walk closer) Too bad. it looks like we're going to have to take it off your body Muerte man. Professor Stick: (gets really nervous) Y- You should know by now a man like me never takes his wallet out, ESPECIALLY at night! Woman: (From behind them) You should also know it's not safe for crime to be out at night as well. (They all stare at a maroon woman in a tight fox outfit) Street Artist 2: Hola spicy Chica. What's a girl like you doing out here alone? Professor Stick: Err... (quickly pulls out a small bag and reaches into it) FireFox: I am FireFox. you all should go home before you get hurt. Street Artist 1: The only one who will get hurt is you after we have our way with you. FireFox: I would highly recommend that you don't. (The First Street Artist is suddenly completely frozen by Professor Stick who fired a freeze ray.) (using the opportunity after the gang was caught off guard FireFox began blasting one by one away with her fire) Professor Stick: Oh my goodness! Street Artist: Aye, aye, aye! (Professor Stick hides behind a bush to avoid the danger.) (a gang member grabs FireFox from behind but she uses her tail to rub his crotch and send him paralyzed in sexual pleasure. FireFox continued to punch, burn, and blast the gang away before lifting her bra to let out a blinding light and disintegrate the rest of them from too much sexy exposure) Professor Stick: (drools while watching) Oh dear god... FireFox: (comes over to Professor Stick) Are you alright sir? Professor Stick: Oh! (clears throat) Perfectly well and protected ma'am. Thank you for your lovely assistance. FireFox: Your welcome. It's pretty hard helping people when you never know where one is until it's too late. I'm just glad I was able to help you before it was too late. Professor Stick: Well it certainely was very kind of you to save me from the trouble madam. Thank you very much for your asistance but I should probably be off. FireFox: let me take you home so you don't get robbed again. Professor Stick: (smiles) Very well then. (FireFox picks up Professor Stick and flies off to his house) FireFox: (puts him down) You should be safe now. Professor Stick: Thank you very much madam. FireFox: Your welcome sir. I just wish we were more organized to keep crime down. Professor Stick: Wished that as well ma'am. (walks inside) (FireFox flew off) (As Professor Stick enters his home he hears his radio on talking about crime all around the city at night and how people are terrified. reporters talk about how some super heroes show up too late to stop a crime due to lack of knowledge of one being committed and how super heroes are unable to keep in contact with each other for needing help. And some reports on how the number of super heroes are dropping because none have a way of training to become a super hero. the news report goes on about the crisis escalating) Professor Stick: (shocked) Oh dear! That sounds horrible! (thinks for a moment) Hmm.... (quickly runs outside) Excuse me! Miss! FireFox: (almost misses his call and turns around to fly back) Is there something wrong? Professor Stick: (shocked) Is it true that there seems to be more crime around this town and that heroes show up too late to stop a crime due to lack of knowledge of one being committed and how super heroes are unable to keep in contact with each other for needing help? And is it true that some reports on how the number of super heroes are dropping because none have a way of training to become a super hero. the news report goes on about the crisis escalating? FireFox: Sadly yes. a lot of people who want to be super heroes don't know how to train to be like one and usually just end up being villains. We don't have the resources to bring down crime fast enough. Professor Stick: (gives her a card) For you to know madam I happen to be very scientific of locating crimes around this country that I can even find the specific problems even super heroes can solve. You could even say that I equip the latest technology for anyone to use. FireFox: You mean you would help us fight crime? Professor Stick: Indeed. FireFox: What about the people who want to be super heroes? They need some sort of training ground to learn how to be heroes Professor Stick: Just for you to know ma'am. (pulls out robotic dummies, butlers and weapons) I know that kind of things. FireFox: but where are we going to keep all this stuff? we are going to need a secret base or something. Professor Stick: Please madam. Allow me. (2 HOURS LATER) Professor Stick: (coughs from the dust) Ma'am! Allow me to present to you; The Super Hero Hedquarters! Or S.H.H for short. It's equiped with the latest computer technology, training courses, and the right powers and equipment needed to train a new hero for the job. FireFox: This is terrific! Now we have a chance to truly fight back against crime and it' all thanks to you sir. (hugs and kisses Professor Stick on the cheek) Professor Stick: (laughs nervously while blushing) Well it's no big deal ma'am. Anything to help those who protect the city. FireFox: but we are still missing one more thing. Professor Stick: Yes? FireFox: (places a hand on his shoulder) SHH needs a leader. Professor Stick: (smiles) I think I've found your leader. FireFox: After what you did for the remaining super heroes, they are going to see you as their real hope for a crime free city and I think you were meant for this. Professor Stick: Well madam, It will certainely be my destiny. (A Computer in the headquarters starts beeping.) Professor Stick: (checks it) Oh dear, It appears we have a crime in the city! FireFox: I'm on it. You should find a way to contact the remaining heroes so they can help as well. (Professor Stick looks behind him to know what she's about to say) FireFox: (takes off her mask) You should know every identity to every hero who comes in. (Professor Stick stares at Fox's beautiful face but quickly snaps out of it.) Professor Stick: Err, right right! Of course! FireFox: (places her mask back on) It's an honor to work for you. (Flies off with flames) Professor Stick: Right! Better go stop the crime! I'll tell the rest of the heroes! (contacts them via GPS) (Batman and Bloser were hopping across roofs) Batman: Hmm, my bat-senses are tingling... Bloser: I hope you're not talking about a boner again. (A Small GPS begins beeping on Batman's wrist) Batman: What is that? Bloser: It's a GPS you idiot. It means someone is calling you. Batman: What?! What is it?! Professor Stick: Chaps! Is that you out there? Batman: What?! Professor Stick?! Bloser: How did you find us? Professor Stick: I'll explain that later! There's Street Artists robbing a bank! Bloser: really? How did you know? Batman: who cares let's kick some bad butts! Bloser: Right. (runs towards the bank) (after they stop the robbers they are teleported to SHH) Bloser: The fuck? how did we get here? Professor Stick: Aha! Welcome to the Super Hero Headquarters! Batman: are we in a bat cave? Professor Stick: No, we're in my underground lab! Or as heroes call it, the S.H.H! Batman: That's gay. Bloser: Shut up this is the most awesome thing ever! Batman: it's still gay Bloser: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?! FireFox: (flies back) I finished taking care of those criminals Professor. Batman: this place is totally un-gay! Professor Stick: Excellent work heroes! You've saved this town once again! Bloser: How did you know about the bank? Professor Stick: Dear chap, We have this good old computer here, to locate any type of crime or illegal actions around this city. Bloser: So super heroes have a new base to find and fight crime? FireFox: And help train new recruits Professor Stick: Everything we need boy! Batman: I can see that. (stares at FireFox) Professor Stick: Not that! Batman: that sucks. Bloser: So who is in charge? Professor Stick: Why (points to himself) I am dear boy! Batman: HOLY GUANO!!! Bloser: What? FireFox: Deal with it boys. So who is going to be your second in command Professor? Professor Stick: (thinks for a moment then grins) Well if it weren't for you ma'am, I would never have got this job, so you shall be my second in command. FireFox: Really? Wow thank you Professor! Batman: WOO!!! Bloser: What? What's so good about that to you? Batman: I get to report to the hottest super heroine Bloser: (face palms) END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:March Releases